Mega-Mammals
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: AU. Many years after a devastating attack on our world, Buster Moon provides a solution to prevent another one, putting together a team of ordinary mammals and providing them with suits equipped with special tools to fight off other worldly threats, the Mega-Mammals. But are they up for the challenge of saving the world? Rated T for superhero violence. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is probably hands down my best idea ever. After seeing 'Sing' I kept on thinking to myself... 'What if there was an alternate version of this movie where they weren't singers, but instead, superheroes?' and thus this story was born. So, get ready to say hello to the 'Mega-Mammals'. Enjoy!**

- **Buster Moon P.O.V.-**

Many years ago, back when I was just six years old, right in the middle of watching the most beautiful stage show I had ever seen in my life, tragedy struck. The whole theater was ordered to evacuate and we saw what was happening, it was a poor innocent animal possessed by something which had a true form we couldn't see. Police and army came on the scene and that poor animal was shot down in front of thousands of spectators, and a creature made entirely of black smoke exited the dead body through it's nose and spoke to everyone saying it would return one day. That was when our president announced that a species from another dimension carrying dark powers had made itself known to the world that very day. These creatures called themselves 'Entities', and they could possess anyone, and make the host do whatever they wanted without even a sign of resistance. Everyone then began panicking, they all thought that the first Entity attack was only the beginning, and also feared that there would be more entities to come one day. Even after years and years, not a single Entity made itself known to us since that day, but I never stopped thinking that one day they'd come back to finish what they started. So, today, I am ready to give the world the solution to the possible next Entity attack on our world. And after making so many preparations, and finding the proper animals for the job, I think I'm ready to give it to them.

 **-Normal P.O.V.-**

Buster walked up to the front door of the restaurant and spoke to the waiter.

"Hello. Is there a table with an Eddie Noodleman? He's expecting me" he asked. The waiter looked up and down on the clipboard and then nodded, advising him to follow him inside. Once Buster was escorted to the table, he thanked the waiter and had a seat right across from his sheep friend, Eddie Noodleman.

"Eddie, glad you could meet me here on such short notice" the koala said excitedly.

"Buster, we've been friends for a while and I really do care for you. But do you mind answering me something? What is it you're wanting from my Nana exactly?" Eddie asked.

"Funding, my friend. Funding for our world's next line of defense" Buster answered.

"You're asking my grandmother to invest in military technology?" Eddie asked confusedly.

"What? No, no. I'm not talking about battling terrorism, Eddie, I'm talking about battling Entities" he answered before reaching into his bag and pulling out a large binder and dropping it right onto the table, making the plates, glasses, and silverware shake as if there was an earthquake. Eddie pulled the binder towards him and read what it said on the front.

"Candidates? For what?" the sheep asked.

"I wanna build a team of ordinary animals to battle the next possible Entity attack" Buster told him. The sheep just groaned, rolled his eyes, and placed a hoof on his forehead.

"Oh man, please don't tell me it's about that whole 'Mega-Mammals' thing you've been talking about since we were in grade-school" Eddie begged.

"Eddie, what if the next Entity is stronger than the first? They've seen our weaponry, guns, swords, knives, tanks, EMP weapons, and even nuclear weapons. What if the next Entity is strong enough to resist all of that? We need something they've never seen before, we need the element of surprise" Buster said trying to convince him. The 'Mega-Mammals' was a life-long dream he's had since he was six years old and witnessed the first Entity attack, the same day he lost his mother in that same horrific attack. On that very day, he swore he would never let that happen to anyone ever again, so he had the idea of one day, putting together a team of real life superheroes in order to fight the battles the police and armies never could.

"And your answer is getting a bunch of average Joe animals and training them to be real life superheroes?" Eddie asked.

"Are you gonna keep asking questions all day? Because the answer is always gonna be 'Yes' and this is something I've been working very hard towards since I lost my mom" Buster said annoyed with his eyes looking a mix of angry and annoyance.

"Okay, fine. Show me the candidates, but answer one more question. Where are you gonna get superpowers? They only exist in comic books, movies, and video games" Eddie pointed out. Buster chuckled and pulled out another folder, showing several blueprints and schematics for armor.

"Each set of armor has different weapons, these weapons grant the wearers of these suits incredible powers that you could only dream of" Buster said before pulling out another piece of paper and placing it in front of the suit blueprints.

"Each suit is powered by these one of a kind cores. The core contains an electricity storing crystal, and it must be fed electric currents to store inside it to power the suits. So, I designed it to be just like a smart phone battery, plug it into the wall for thirty minutes and it's fully charged again. All the cores can last up to about two hours worth of energy" Buster finished. As Eddie looked over each and every detail and design of the suits and their cores, he began getting more and more bought into the idea.

"Alright, you got the superpowers. Now tell me who these guys are" Eddie told him. That was when the koala then opened up the bigger binder and then showed him the picture of a gorilla.

"Johnny Ulver, he just turned 20 years old. He's been seen hanging around his father 'Big Daddy' who is not only a gang leader, but also owns his own auto-body shop. Deep down, he doesn't wanna be a bad guy like his father, he wants to do something different with his life. So I figured signing him up for the Mega-Mammals would be a good start" Buster explained. Eddie then turned the page and saw a little white mouse, he began holding back laughs.

"You serious? A mouse?" Eddie asked.

"Not just any mouse, Eddie. His name is Mike O'Malley. He's known to be quite the gangster around this city, he plays saxophone, studied at the Lincoln School of Music, and has a criminal record for assault and battery, as well as counting cards in poker games" Buster told him.

"So he's little, but he stings. I like it" Eddie said, now impressed that such a small creature could do such big damage.

"Wait until you get a load of this girl" Buster said turning the page to reveal a teenage porcupine.

"Ashley Rockwell, or 'Ash' for short. She's about 17 years old and owns her own apartment. She used to play rock and roll and live with her boyfriend until she found out he cheated on her. So, as revenge she took the largest knife from the kitchen and slashed the tires on his car, and even bashed his windshield in with a tree branch, and for good measure, scratched the paint-job with her quills. Though the cops were called, no arrests were made and she locked him out of the apartment for good" the koala said. Eddie chuckled at the thought of an angry girlfriend vandalizing someone's property just for cheating on her.

"So she's good with knives, good to know. Who else you got?" Eddie asked. Buster then showed him two profiles this time, belonging to two pigs.

"This first pig is named Rosita Marsh. Back in high school before attending college, she was a little bit of a vigilante back in her hometown, and she was pretty good at it. One day while trying to stop a bank robber, the police came at the same time she did and arrested all of them. Rosita's parents found out and bailed her outta jail, but after that she quit being a hometown hero for good. Now she's married to an accountant named Norman Marsh, and now has about 25 children" Buster said before he moved on to the other pig.

"This here, is Gunter Moscovitz. He owns his own dance studio, and he was one of the most successful interpretative dancers in the city. One day on his way home, someone tried to rob him, and boy was that a bad idea. He beat up all the muggers one by one, using every dance technique that involved swinging and kicking. He sent all three of them to the hospital, and boy did it take a lot of surgeries to fix their situations" Buster said.

"And this is the last candidate? She looks like she's just a shy teenager" Eddie said, pointing out a shy looking elephant girl.

"That 'Shy Teenager' is Meena Cushing. She was born with a gift of singing, her grandfather even says she has the 'Voice of an angel'. The problem is, she gets stage-fright a lot. The 'Mega-Mammals' need someone like her, with that kinda gift it could really help us if applied to one of our suits" and with that, Buster concluded his presentation and laid out six letters with each candidate's address or PO Box number.

"I've already written the letters to each of them, asking them to meet with me at my theater, which I plan to use to train them to become the heroes our world needs them to be in case another Entity comes knocking on our door, looking to pick a fight. All I need is the funding to train and educate them to use their suits and tools properly" Buster concluded. Silence filled the air for a few minutes.

"So lemme get this straight. You wanna place the fate of our world in the hands of a crime lord's son, a potential choir singer, a heartbroken teenager, a domesticated former vigilante, a dancer, and a mouse who has a thing for Frank Sinatra, gambling, and jazz?" he asked. All Buster did was nod with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes. And trust me, there's gotta be at least ONE Entity wanting to come here and try to finish whatever it is that the first one started years ago. This is our best chance at containing it" Buster answered.

"Well, lemme tell you one thing... I'm sold. And I'm sure my Nana will agree to it too, especially since she lost Pop-Pop in that same attack" Eddie exclaimed, making Buster's heart race with joy and happiness knowing his dream of making real life heroes would come true. Without a word spoken to the other, they all grabbed their things and left the restaurant. It was time to book a meeting with Nana Noodleman to provide funding for the Mega-Mammals.

 **A/N: Now that we know why Buster wants to put together the Mega-Mammals and who he's picked for the team members. I hope this was a good start for everyone, and hope that the next chapter will be good for you too, because next chapter is where we get to meet all the Mega-Mammals candidates. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Buster Moon's only hope of preventing another Entity attack on his world is to assemble a team of real life superheroes called the 'Mega-Mammals' in order to combat these threats. Now that we know that the animals Buster has selected are Johnny, Ash, Meena, Rosita, Mike, and Gunter, we get to see what their lives are like right now before the whole superhero thing jumps on them. Enjoy!**

 **-Normal P.O.V.-**

Inside a garage, Johnny Ulver was punching a punching bag that hung from wooden scaffolding. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he felt like nobody else was there with him, despite his father and two uncles being in there as well. All he thought was breaking apart from his father's gang, he was just so terrified about having to tell him he wanted to do something different with himself instead of becoming a criminal. He also thought what his mother would think, if she was around to see what was happening today. Johnny's mother, Clarice Ulver had died about five years after Johnny's birth in a car crash that caused about twelve drivers in the collision to lose their lives. Johnny was heartbroken about what happened, and spent most of the time with his father for comfort, which lead his father, whom called himself 'Big Daddy' to believe that he wanted to be just like him.

"Johnny!" Big Daddy's voice called out. The younger gorilla didn't listen and just kept on punching the bag.

"Johnny!" he called out again. All he did was punch the bag harder and at a faster pace.

"Johnathan Jason Ulver! Answer me!" Big Daddy's voice boomed louder than before, snapping Johnny out of his focused state and made him yelp and jump slightly.

"Oh, sorry dad. Just, got a little distracted is all" Johnny said in a somber tone.

"What's bothering you? You look a little down" Big Daddy said.

"Nothing, just... missing mum is all" he answered. Johnny then felt his father's arm wrap around his shoulder and and patting on his back for some comfort.

"I miss her too. I didn't expect her to leave us the way she did, never got a chance to say goodbye or how much I loved her" Big Daddy said with a small smile.

"Neither did I" Johnny answered after a small sigh.

"Your mother loved you with all her heart, and she still loves you now, even in death" Johnny smiled and his eyes got glossy with tears at his words. After Big Daddy wiped his son's tears from his eyes, he lead him away from the punching bag and towards a table where his two uncles, Barry and Wilson awaited.

"So anyways, I wanted to call you over here because I've got a real special treat for ya" Big Daddy said before he told Wilson to lay out the plan for Johnny.

"At the docks, there's gonna be a huge shipment carrying trillions of dollars in gold bricks. There'll be guards all around the surface, but we're gonna sneak in through the sewers and swipe as much as we can. And once we get all the gold we need, the getaway driver's gonna meet us at the front to drive us away" Wilson explained while he used little game board pieces as well as a little toy truck to help explain better.

"And we want YOU to be at the front" Big Daddy said, picking up the little toy car and handed it to Johnny.

"Woah woah, wait. You want ME to drive?" Johnny asked with a nervous smile and a confused tone.

"Sure do. Besides, it's time my boy had a proper role in the gang" Big Daddy said giving his son a warm smile and an arm of reassurance around his shoulder.

"But dad, Barry's always been our driver" Johnny pointed out.

"Barry don't mind, do you Barry?" Big Daddy said to Barry who just shrugged and just said it was alright. Johnny then chuckled sheepishly to himself and began feeling a terrible feeling, like he was gonna throw up if they said there was gonna be more to this criminal job they were asking him to do.

Meanwhile, in an apartment complex just seven blocks away from the garage, Ash Rockwell was sitting on her couch strumming her guitar. The phone rang while she played, which only made her play louder to block out the phone's constant ringing until it went to the answering machine.

"Babe, it's me. I know we fought and stuff, but I'm sorry. And it was also no reason to trash my ride, those tires and that paint-job cost me about a thousand dollars in repairs. Call me back when you get this, bye" the voice that belonged to her now ex-boyfriend, Lance said on the answering machine. All Ash did was shoot the machine an angry glare and took some of the quills off her head and tossed them right at it, causing it to go right through the device and short circuit and emit smoke from where the phone would normally sit.

"Well, there goes any chance of my home phone's battery to ever be fully charged again" Ash said. After her brief fit of rage, she took every single photo of her and Lance together and began snipping away at Lance's image with a pair of scissors or blocking them out with black sharpie or white-out.

"I can't believe I lead myself to believe he loved me. Seven years since middle school and what does he do? Cheat on me and kisses another porcupine I don't even know right in front of my eyes!" Ash grumbled underneath her breath. She then began tossing out the cut out pictures of Lance and tossing them into the pile of used, tear-soaked tissues that was left over from all the time she cried over her heartbreak.

But as Ash slowly and scornfully let her feelings out, a small house just inside the suburban area of the city was a family of elephants celebrating a birthday. Today was Meena Cushing's grandfather's birthday party. Meena carried the cake over to the table as everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' to him, and everyone was in awe of the youngest elephant's beautiful angelic voice.

"Go ahead, make your wish" Meena said to her grandfather.

"I wish you'd join a choir, a local band or something" he told her.

"I know, I know. It's just been difficult for me. Especially since we've been talking about the Entity attack in school" Meena told her grandfather.

"Dad, we've been over this" her mother piped in.

"I'm just saying, if I had a voice like Meena's, I'd be a superstar by now! Singing like 'oooooooooooh yeaaaaahhh'!" grandfather told them dramatically, which made Meena smile and roll her eyes.

"Sure, grandpa. Now blow out your candles" she said, pushing the cake a little further towards him. Using his trunk, grandfather blew out all the candles.

"Alright, let's dig in everyone" Meena's grandmother said and they began cutting into the cake.

While the birthday celebration took place, on the steps which lead to a train station sat Mike O'Malley playing his saxophone with the case wide open, hoping someone would leave him a couple coins or some dollars. He stopped playing when a baboon tossed a penny into the case and he took it out feeling cheated.

"A penny!? How dare you!? I happen to have studied at the Lincoln School of Music! Do you know how much college costs when all the city's money went to rebuilding it after freaking Entities attacked!?" Mike ranted to the baboon.

"Sorry, that's all I got" he told the mouse. Mike didn't buy it, and ran up towards him and pulled him by the shirt collar.

"Prove it!" he shouted.

"W-What?" the frightened baboon asked.

"Empty your pockets right now! And be lucky I have a criminal record with 'Assault' being on it, or I'd be beating you all black an blue! So empty them!" Mike demanded louder. And so the baboon began emptying out his pockets which were filled with empty gum wrappers, his cell phone, sunflower seeds, and an asthma inhaler.

"What is this thing? What do you smoke outta this thing?" Mike asked, waving the inhaler in front of the baboon who just let slip a wad of ten ten dollar bills out of his pocket, secured by a clip.

"Aha!" Mike shouted, taking the money and waving it up in the air to show the passerby animals.

"You all see it right here? The monkey lied!" they all gasped and stared down at the monkey.

"And next time pick on someone your own size, you bully!" shouted Mike. Before the baboon could leave, he got the clip thrown at his head and left a tiny little red spot before he took a big inhale of his medicine and ran off with everything else he had emptied out of his pockets.

Meanwhile, at a large house big enough to fit about 26 animals, Rosita Marsh had just finished washing the dishes and also got ready to hand her children her backpacks for school.

"Norman, morning honey" Rosita said before giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Rosita. By the way, the bathroom sink is backed up again" said Norman before leaving right after all the kids left with their backpacks. But then, just after the door was shut, there was a scream. Rosita rushed out the door and saw that there was a leopard in a ski mask and a black leather jacket trying to steal her son Casper's backpack.

"Let go!" Casper begged.

"Give it to me you little brat!" he demanded, hoping he'd steal whatever lunch Rosita had packed for him, or maybe some lunch money. The female pig's eyes narrowed and ran right up to the leopard and punched him right in the mouth, causing him to let go of the backpack and fall backwards against a parked car's door.

"Now you're gonna get it, Missy!" shouted the leopard, taking out a pocket knife.

"Bring it, speckles!" Rosita said before taking off her apron and wringing it up like a towel, using it to whip the knife out of his paw and then kicked him right in the crotch.

"Ohhhhh!" the kids all winced and smiled at the pain the mugger was in. Rosita then grabbed him by his jacket and ripped the mask off.

"Leave my kids alone, or the next time I see you trying something like that again... you're gonna see my ugly side! Got it!?" she asked furiously. The leopard nodded in fear before Rosita jumped into the air and kicked him right below his jaw and sent him flying into the street and caused him to get run over on his stomach by a bicyclist. All the kids then began cheering and clapping for Rosita.

"Look, I'm mommy!" Casper said making karate poses and punching and kicking the air.

"Come on kids, let's get you all to school" Rosita said while putting her apron back on.

Right across the street from where Rosita and her children were, was Gunter Moscovitz' dance studio. Today he was teaching a zumba class.

"Yeah, there you go, feel the burn on your sides. They make you feel spicy no?" Gunter told everyone while he was swinging his hips as well as his arms in perfect synchronization. All other animals followed him and they began panting and sweating from all the work they were doing. Gunter kept on instructing everyone until the clock struck 9:00 AM and a bell rang.

"Alright, that is enough for today. I will see you alls next week" Gunter said, putting a towel on his head and began wiping the sweat away while the others packed their things and left the class, taking to their classmates as they exited the building.

"Woah, quite the workout today" Gunter said going towards the door right next to the mirror and into his office. When he sat on his desk, he looked at the morning newspaper he got at his front doorstep this morning but didn't ever get a chance to read it. Once he sat down, he took the rubber band right off and opened up the paper.

"Entity Attack that shook the whole world's anniversary in one month" he read aloud.

"Hmph, cannot believe it's been that long since it happened" Gunter said as he gazed at the photo on the front page, which showed several tall slabs of stone in the middle of the city which had names of everyone who died at the hands of the Entity in the dreaded attack carved into it. He couldn't help but feel bad for anyone who lost someone to that monster.

"Pfft, Entity, more like life-wrecker" Gunter said crumbling up the paper and tossing it into the wastebasket right by the door and went to looking through his mail and doing paperwork.

 **A/N: Now we have properly established the characters, we're gonna go back to Buster Moon in his effort to assemble the Mega-Mammals and get the funding he needs to train them. Trust me, once that's out of the way, that's when the real action and excitement begins. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now, it's time for the meeting with Nana Noodleman now that all the Mega-Mammals' candidates have been introduced. We're getting close to everyone meeting for the first time, and very soon we're gonna meet our story's main villain. So without further ado, let us dive into chapter 3 of 'Mega-Mammals'. Enjoy!**

 **-Normal P.O.V.-**

Eddie had just set up a slide projector with a pull down screen. Buster was standing right by the door of Nana Noodleman's office in her mansion. Nana herself was sitting at her desk sipping a cup of tea with her penguin butler standing right next to her with a silver platter resting on his flipper.

"Nana, lemme ask you something. What if there was another Entity attack? And what if, the police, the army, marines, and the air force couldn't take it out, no matter whatever they threw at it? Who would have stopped it?" Eddie asked, trying to catch his grandmother's attention. Buster liked how he said it, it sounded very convincing and he had his fingers crossed it was enough to convince Nana.

"Go on" Nana said after taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, Buster Moon here, has a solution to that problem if we should ever come across it" Eddie said, moving to the side and giving Buster the spotlight. The Koala moved up and Eddie handed him the slide projector remote.

"This project is known as the 'Mega-Mammals'. I wanna put together a team of ordinary animals who I believe can help fight off the next Entity invaders" Buster said. Pushing a button on the remote to reveal the faces of Johnny, Meena, Mike, Rosita, Ash, and Gunter.

"I've already selected six candidates which I believe are the ones I'm looking for" he continued.

"And how do you expect them to fight exactly? I presume you said they were just ordinary animals" Nana asked with a smirk, thinking she had him to the point where he'd give up and just walk away, but she was wrong.

"Easy" Buster said while pushing the remote's button again. The next slide showed the suits and cores.

"I've been able to put together a set of robotic armor. Each one equipped with weapons of my design and powered by my special crystal powered core technology. All of these suits have been built to fit each and accommodate each candidate's bodies" the koala said. Nana put on some reading glasses and looked even closer at the images of the suits and the cores. Her jaw was slightly agape, never having seen such unique weapons and technology like this before.

"And that is why I'm here today. I would like funding to train them, mold them into the super soldiers that neither or world or the Entities' worlds have ever seen before" Buster told her before setting the letters to each Mega-Mammals candidate on her desk.

"What are these?" Nana asked, taking up the one that was written to Johnny's address.

"The invitations. I've arranged a meeting at my theater, which is where I plan to train them to harness the powers of their suits. I just wanted to run this by you first before I sent them out" Buster answered. His heart was now racing inside his chest. Nana looked to the left of her desk to see a photo of her with her late husband, whom Eddie called Pop-Pop before the Entity killed him in that attack, right in front of her too. When Nana stood up from her chair, Buster's heart began racing faster than it was before.

"Alright, Moon. I will make you a deal, demonstrate these candidates and these suits you've built in front of me, impress me and I will provide the funding you need" she offered. Buster smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am, I promise you you will not be disappointed" Buster said with a salute as if he was a soldier.

"We shall see. Marvin!" she called out. On cue, another penguin butler came into the room. She took up all the envelopes and handed them to him.

"Deliver all of these to the proper addresses at once" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am" he answered before running out the door. Once he got onto his car, he began driving fast all around the city to go to the right addresses and locations and delivered them to each animal they were meant for.

 **-Johnny's P.O.V.-**

My dad told me to shut the garage door, so I just got up from the office chair, which I was sitting on before and ran up to the door and jumped to get a hold of it. Before I shut the door, I saw a white envelope slip right under the door and I picked it up once I finished shutting the garage. It was addressed to me, so I opened it up and saw that it was letter telling me to be at the 'Moon Theater' tomorrow at 11:00 AM.

"What do they want me there for?" I asked myself. Noticing my dad was walking towards me, I just hid the letter and the envelope inside my jacket.

"Come on, son. It's time for dinner" he told me. I just nodded and went over to the table and ate dinner.

 **-Ash's P.O.V.-**

I finished throwing out all the used tissues, and every last image of Lance into the trash I tied the trash bag off, took it out the can, and tossed it out the window into the dumpster which was right below the backside of my apartment. Before I could sit down and turn the TV on, I heard the sound of paper falling and metal clanging against my door. Somebody sent me some mail.

"Who could be sending me mail this late?" I asked myself as I walked to the door and saw it was just one letter. Picking it up from the mat in front of the door, I took a knife out the drawer and used it to open the letter up.

"This better not be from Lance" I snarled. I then opened up the letter and read it fully. Thank God it wasn't Lance, it was just someone wanting to meet with me at the 'Moon Theater' at 11:00 tomorrow. I thought it was a little odd that someone I didn't know was sending me a letter that said they wanted to meet with me for an important reason.

"Hmm, wonder what they wanna see me for?" I asked before I set the letter on my coffee table and turned the TV on to watch whatever was on and enjoying a slice of leftover pizza, sprinkling some peppers onto it as well.

 **-Meena's P.O.V.-**

My headphones were on, and the song that was playing 'Waka Waka' by Shakira. I was now watering the plants in the kitchen with the plastic watering can. Just as I was about to water the geraniums in the windowsill, I felt my shoulder being tapped on by my mother's trunk. She handed me a letter that was addressed to me.

"Who sent this?" I asked after taking my headphones off.

"I dunno, they just put it in the mail slot and left" mom answered me. I took a good look at the front and back of the letter before I opened it and saw that it was some kind of invitation to meet with someone named Buster Moon at his theater downtown for an important reason, and that the time of the meeting was 11:00 in the morning.

"What is it, honey?" Grandpa asked me.

"I dunno, but I guess somebody wants to meet me tomorrow" I answered before I put the letter in my hoodie pocket and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When I got up to my room and lied down on my bed, I began wondering to myself why Buster Moon wanted to meet me, and if I was the only one who else got a letter like that.

 **-Rosita's P.O.V.-**

I waited by the door of the bathroom and inspected each of my kids' teeth, to make sure they brushed and flossed thoroughly. Just after I finished checking Tina's teeth, I heard the door opening up and walked over to it to see it was Norman.

"Hey Norman, how was the meeting?" I asked, taking his coat for him and his briefcase. All he did was groan in exhaustion, that could only mean that the meeting went bad or he was just really tired after today.

"Oh, by the way. This was in our mailbox" Norman said to me, pulling out a letter from his back pocket and handed it to me. The return address was one I didn't recognize, but I opened the letter anyways and read it up and down and back to front. Apparently there was a meeting taking place at a theater just on the other side of the city and that the owner, Buster Moon wanted to meet with me at 11:00 tomorrow.

"Oh good, it's just after Norman leaves for work and the kids leave for school. I can make it in time" I said to myself, excited because the purpose of this meeting was a mystery to me, but it still made me feel excited. I tucked the letter into my apron and walked upstairs, about to get myself ready for bed and waiting for Norman to come up to join me after he woke up from watching TV and eating one of the pies he loves so much. So, after taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and changing into my pajamas, I walked over to my bed and got underneath the comfy covers.

 **-Gunter's P.O.V.-**

The studio was now closed, I had just finished up my last class of the day and I walked towards the front door after turning all the lights off in the building. Just as I was about to lock the door, I saw that there was something taped to the glass window.

"What is this?" I asked myself, taking it down from the door and saw that it was a letter, the address was that of my own studio and I placed it in my pocket, not wanting to open it until I got home. It took me about fifteen minutes to get home after locking up. Now I had the opportunity to open the letter and read it. Once it was out of the envelope, I saw that Buster Moon, the owner of a theater business wanted to meet with me tomorrow at 11.

"Sounds exciting" I cheered as I set the letter down on the kitchen counter. Still, I was curious how this Buster Moon fellow knew about me and why he wanted to meet me tomorrow. All I know is, it must be pretty important.

 **-Mike's P.O.V.-**

I was now started to get tired from playing, not to mention the sky was getting dark and the stars were just coming out too, so I put my saxophone back inside the case. Something then landed right at my feet, an envelope. I was kinda hoping it was filled with money from someone who really liked my performance.

"Hey, who put this here!?" I called out. Nobody responded, or even looked at me.

"Well, whoever it was, they're gone now. Now let's see what's inside this thing" I said as I took out my apartment keys and used it to cut open the envelope. I silently prayed it was filled with at least five hundred dollars that came from someone generous that had a good taste in music. No money, just a letter. It took a lot of restraint to not scream and swear to the sky right now. Once I got the letter out, I read the whole thing.

"A theater business huh?" I said to myself as I read the letter. The owner of this place wanted to meet with me tomorrow, I hoped he was offering me a job there so I could take a step further in my musical career and no longer have to play in front of train stations and sitting on sidewalks.

"Well Mr. Moon, consider me there" I said before I jumped off the letter and crumbling it up into a ball and tossing it into the wastebasket right next to a bus stop.

"And he scores!" I cheered when it got in. Then I picked up my sax and began walking home to my apartment. As I walked, I began thinking about what would be in store for me tomorrow.

 **A/N: There you go, Nana is willing to give the Mega-Mammals a chance, and if she's impressed she'll give Buster the funding. We also got everyone's reactions to the letters being sent and delivered to them. Next update, they meet at last. And more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Good news! The Mega-Mammals are about to meet one another for the first time, and they've got only one shot to impress Nana Noodleman if they are to get the funding for training. Not only that, Buster's gotta prove he's chosen the right animals to join his team in order to save their world from the dreaded day whenever an Entity may come knocking on the Earth's door looking to cause trouble. Let's dive into today's update, shall we? Enjoy!**

 **-Normal P.O.V.-**

Johnny had just came up to the 'Moon Theater' on his skateboard, thinking he was the only one who had gotten a letter to attend this meeting. He was surprised to see other animals in front of the locked theater doors. Once he skated past the mailbox that stood right outside the building, his wheels got caught in a crack in the pavement and he fell off his board and right onto the sidewalk, right beside Ash's feet.

"Oh my God! Are you alright!?" Ash asked the gorilla in concern. Johnny took her hand and accepted her help. When he looked into Ash's eyes, he swore he could feel his heart skip a beat and he began to blush.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked. Johnny shook his head and snapped himself out of his wonder-struck trance at how beautiful the porcupine in front of him was.

"Oh, uh, yes. I'm alright. Sorry about that" Johnny apologized. Ash just chuckled.

"What?" Johnny asked, starting to blush again, rubbing the back of his head with one of his paws.

"Why are you apologizing for falling?" Ash asked.

"I don't usually fall, I'm a pretty good skater. Not to blow my own horn or anything, hehehe" Johnny nervously answered with a chuckle. Ash then noticed something on the gorilla's cheek.

"Oh, you're bleeding. Don't worry, I got it. Just, hold still" Ash gently instructed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small napkin and wiped the blood away from the small scrape on his cheek and then placed a band-aid where the scrape resided.

"Better?" she asked.

"Thank you" Johnny thanked her. They both then walked up to where Mike, Gunter, Rosita, Mike, and Meena all stood on the steps.

"You got letters too?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I was told to be here at 11:00 for a meeting of some kind" Johnny answered.

"Must be pretty important for this guy to wanna see all of us" Meena piped in.

"I guess I wasn't expecting there to be more than one letters, no?" Gunter added.

"Wonder what he wants with us?" Rosita asked looking at the ticket booth of the theater.

"Well, whatever it is... it's probably something big" Ash answered. The blinds of the ticket booth then rose up to reveal an elderly female iguana with a glass eye.

"Hello" she said, causing them all to jump slightly and shout.

"Oh, I'm sorry dears. I didn't mean to give you all a fright. My name is Karen Crawly, but please just call me Mrs. Crawly" the iguana introduced herself. Johnny then walked up to the glass.

"Do you know why we're here exactly?" he asked.

"Oh yes, dear. Mr. Moon's been expecting you all" Mrs. Crawly answered.

"And what's he wanting exactly?" Mike called up from the bottom of the booth.

"Follow me, and you'll find out" Mrs. Crawly said before shutting the ticket booth's blinds and then walked over to the doors, unlocking them and letting all six animals inside the lobby.

"Please, follow me, dears" she instructed, walking towards the door that lead to the main stage and guided them all up onto the stage and formed them all in a single file line facing the audience chairs.

"Mr. Moon will be with you shortly, please just wait here" Mrs. Crawly said before walking off the stage and back to the lobby.

Meanwhile, inside the theater's technician's booth, Buster, Eddie, and Nana were watching them from behind the one-way glass.

"They made it. I thought they'd never come" Eddie said, surprised.

"What do you think, Nana?" Buster asked.

"They look better than they do in the photos. Alright, go address them and fill them in on everything, but I'm counting on you. If your idea does indeed work, there may be a chance that the Entities might leave us alone forever" Nana answered. Buster nodded and walked out of the booth and ran up onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Buster Moon, and this is my theater" the koala introduced himself.

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Moon, why are we here exactly?" Johnny piped in.

"Glad you asked that, Johnny. I'm sure most of you know that many years ago, some of you may not have even been born during that time, but we were attacked" Buster said before he snapped his claws and Eddie began pushing buttons inside the technician's booth and behind them played a video. All the animals looked behind them to see the old footage of the Entity attack from years ago.

"That poor animal you see there, was possessed. It wasn't anything out of the demonic or the fields of the extraterrestrial, it was something far more dangerous. This monster called itself an 'Entity', and when it was struck down, it left the host's body and claiming that there would be more of them to come and then it left. Many years have passed and another attack still hasn't happened, but we think that they're warming up for one" Buster said before he snapped his claws again and the video stopped after Eddie cut the projector.

"We all know the story, Mr. Moon. We all know Entities are dangerous supernatural beings that can possess anyone and make them do anything" Mike said annoyed.

"Yeah, but what if I told you I called you here to give the world it's next line of defense against them?" Buster asked, catching their attention.

"Really? What is it?" Meena asked.

"You!" he exclaimed, making all of them shout 'What!?' in unison all at once.

"Yes, you! The Entities already know about our law enforcement and defense weapons, so they may come more prepared than they did last time. But, you will come at them with newer, more powerful and rare weapons no animal has ever seen before. You would all be becoming real life superheroes!" Buster cheerfully told them.

"Buster, listen to me. No offense, but we are not superhero material. We're all just normal animals living normal lives. Nothing is special about us to have us take down evil beings from another dimension" Ash said with annoyance in her voice.

"That is where you are right, and where you are wrong. I've been watching all of you for a while now, and you may think of yourselves as ordinary animals, but not me" Buster said to Ash.

"Really? What do you think of us?" Rosita asked.

"I think of you as extraordinary animals, ones wanna do something more with yourselves. And believe me when I say that you want this opportunity" Buster told them, Johnny then began to smile a little, knowing that the koala's words were true to him. Gunter and Rosita nodded to one another, Meena smiled too, Ash thought about what he said and nodded to herself, and Mike just shrugged.

"Ah, what the heck. I ain't doing much with myself these days anyways" Mike said.

"I'm in too" Johnny joined in.

"Me too" Ash said.

"Count me in" Meena said.

"We're going to be spicy, no?" Gunter added to let everyone else know he was in.

"As long as I'm creating a better world for my children... count me in on some of that action too" Rosita added last. Buster smiled.

"Well everyone, welcome to the Mega-Mammals" Buster said. The koala then clapped his hands and the curtain behind them lifted to reveal metal lockers that was about each animal's body size and all of them had a piece of duct tape on the very top of the door which had their names written in black permanent marker.

"Alright everyone, find your lockers and suits. After you're all done changing, I will lead you downstairs so you can receive a full demonstration of what these new suits of yours can do" Buster said before he walked off the stage and right back into the technician's booth.

"Well, you heard him guys, let's get suited up" Gunter said walking over to his locker, and so did the others. After about three minutes, all of them had changed out of their clothes and into their suits. All suits looked like an 'Iron-Mammal' suit, only there were clear tubes on them that connected from small holes on the neck guards of their suits down to their wrists, about two tubes for the left and right sides of them. The suits also had on a helmet/mask that looked like a combination of the top of a paintball mask, that also had two large metal plates that looked like fins on the sides, kind of like Optimus Prime's head. And right in the center there was an empty circle, meant to place something inside it.

"Wow, I look good in this" Johnny said looking down at his suit. His suit was completely jet black, and on his paws were what looked like boxing gloves which had brass knuckle edges on them, only they were slightly dulled.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Ash said. Her suit was sleek silver, and on her forearms were what resembled a turtle's shell, which carried something inside of them, and on her hands, right next to her thumbs were buttons that she theorized activated something on the suit. All of her quills ran down the back of the suit just like they did with her regular clothes.

"I don't know about you guys, but these suits are pretty edgy. I like it" Mike said. His suit was dark purple, and his forearms two sheathed blades on them, tucked away inside them. And on his feet were tiny mufflers on the left and right sides of his boots.

"This kinda thing takes cosplaying to a whole new level" Meena said while she examined her own suit. Her suit was gold and connected to her neck and throat was a collar that had two little microphones attached to the left and right sides that were pointed at her mouth, and two little triangle buttons right on the front of the collar itself, which in the back was connected to the suit.

"Now this is spicy!" Gunter said while he admired his suit. Gunter's suit was completely dark red, on his back were two wings that in the center had two propellers contained in the middle, and on the very end were two small rockets. And on Gunter's forearms were the nozzles of two grenade launchers that had a built in lighter connected to the front.

"This beats that rattly old apron any day" Rosita said. Her suit was sapphire blue, and on her forearms were two chainsaw blades with the chain being a translucent dark blue color, and like Ash's suit, she had buttons on her gloves near her thumbs.

"Alright, looking good everyone! I'll be right down in a few minutes!" Buster told them over the intercom.

"So far so good, huh?" the koala asked Nana.

"Indeed, I almost thought they were never going to accept it" Nana said, which actually surprised Buster and Eddie.

"Nobody said it was gonna be easy, but now look at them, I was able to get them to put the suits on. Now it's time to demonstrate their suits' abilities" Buster said before leaving the booth.

 **A/N: There you have it, now they all know why they're here, Johnny just developed a crush on Ash, and they all got their suits with all kinds of goodies meant for fighting crime and Entities.** **Next update, it's time for a little superpower demonstration. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Buster was successful in convincing Johnny, Ash, Meena, Rosita, Mike, and Gunter to becoming the Mega-Mammals, and they all are now wearing the suits Buster designed which contain all kinds of cool weapons. Now it's time for some totally awesome super suit tool demonstrations. Will it be enough to convince Nana Noodleman to give Buster funding? Read to find out, enjoy!**

 **-Buster Moon P.O.V-**

Once I saw them all finishing them putting on their suits and talking with Nana, I left the booth and ran back up onto the stage in front of them.

"Looking good everyone" I complimented them. I then saw Rosita tracing along the empty center of her chest on the suit where her core was meant to be.

"Um, Mr. Moon, may I ask what this is for?" she asked me.

"Just follow me and I will show you all" I answered, not just to her but to everyone because I kinda knew everyone was wondering that was meant to be in the center of their suits' chests. I began leading them off the stage and down the stairs into the basement, which was normally used for prop and costume storage but I cleared it all out of recently to use as a training arena for the Mega-Mammals.

"Alright everyone, right now we're gonna give full demonstrations of your suit's abilities. But without these..." I started but then snapped my claws, signaling Mrs. Crawly to come out with a large briefcase.

"Your suits have no power" I concluded, opening up the case to reveal the cores. They were about the same size and shape as a soda can but on the bottom there was an outlet plug, and there was a metal letter M that looked like the M on the Mach 5 from the 'Speed Racer' cartoons.

"These are your cores. These cores contain special crystals that can store electricity and provide power to your suit's weapons. The cores provide up to about 2 hours worth of clean dependable power. And those clear tubes on your suits are meant to glow with color, each color tells you how your core's power level is. Blue means it's fully charged, yellow means it's halfway full, and red means you're almost out of juice. So, with that being said, use the power these cores give wisely and don't waste it" I advised them, handing them their cores that was the right size of their suits.

"And how do we get the cores to regain power, Mr. Moon?" I heard Meena ask when I handed her her own core.

"That's easy, you see the plug on the bottom? You can plug it into the nearest outlet and about an hour later they're all charged up and ready for battle once again" I told her before I bent over and handed Mike his core, using a pair of tweezers I had in my pocket to hand it to him since it was smaller than all the other cores and I didn't wanna crush it with my paw.

"Alright everyone, place the cores into the center of your suits" I told them. Everyone did as asked and placed them inside, pressing down on the center to make it go further and now they all glowed light blue and so did the tubes on them. Each of them looked at their own suits in awe.

"Alright, Ash. You're up first" I said before going upstairs towards another miniature technician's booth which also had Nana Noodleman waiting in it. I then tapped on the microphone and began speaking.

"Ash, step forth to the middle of the room" I said, and she did as asked while the others backed up and leaned against the wall.

 **-Ash P.O.V.-**

I now stood in front of everyone else and waited for Buster to give me instructions. Now that I have my core, I can finally see what kind of weapons this suit carries and wondering how useful they can be.

"Press the buttons on your gloves" I heard Mr. Moon say. With that said, I pressed the buttons with my thumbs and out of the two small bumps on my forearms let out three sword blades, the one in the middle being the longest and the other two next to it being twice the middle one's height. Not to mention all of them had a light blue glow on the edge's and blades.

"Nice" I muttered to myself in awe. Dang these things looked sharp, I bet you that you could slice through stone or metal with these things. I also noticed the others were looking at my suit's swords and they were awestruck with how sharp and awesome they looked.

"Okay, Ash, those swords aren't like the ones you normally see in a museum or an action movie. These blades can actually cut through rock, metal, wood, and even concrete with just a single swipe" I heard Buster say over the intercom. Soon, what looked like the top part of a mannequin attached to a vacuum cleaner, and it had a sword in one hand and a squirt gun in the other hand.

"Try them out" Buster told me before I saw the vacuum dummy coming towards me. Taking a deep breath in, I began running towards it and I began swinging my swords at it. I cut through the arms which carried the weapons first, then the head, and then I sliced right through the body. And for good measure, I sliced and diced the vacuum into tiny little pieces, I could see all the machine parts that were now exposed since the blade managed to cut right through the circuit boards and everything else that made it run.

"Way to go Ash!" I heard Johnny cheer for me.

"Yeah, you go, girl!" Gunter joined in.

"Impressive Ash, but that's not all these bad boys can do" Buster said before an archery target was lowered from the ceiling with rope.

"Now point your blades at the target and hold down the button" he instructed. Not knowing what he was gonna show me, I did as told and held down on the button. After holding it down, the blades shot out of the mechanical sheaths and flew right into the target. So they could be projectiles as well, nice.

"Excellent marksmanship, Ash! Now hold down on the button again and the blades will be magnetically returned to where you shot them from" Buster said, these swords just keep getting better and better. Once I did as told and the swords were brought back inside my sheaths, I pushed the button again just once and they brought themselves back inside.

"Your turn, Johnny!" Mr. Moon shouted. I then walked past Johnny as he made his way to the middle of the room and I whispered 'Good Luck' to him the minute we passed by one another.

 **-Johnny P.O.V.-**

Once I made my way to the middle, I saw that the little bits of brass knuckle edges were glowing light blue as well, much like Ash's swords. Now I awaited Mr. Moon's instructions.

"Johnny, those things on your paws are called 'Quake Gloves'. They can cause tremors with a bang of them on any surface, and they can also help you lift heavy tons of weight and rip anything in half just like ripping paper" I heard Buster tell me. Wow, just these small gloves can make me the strongest gorilla alive huh? It made my heart thump in excitement, knowing I'd get to test them for myself and hopefully lift something heavy for my demonstration. Two ropes dropped two iron anvils in front of me.

"Come on, Johnny, give them a lift" I heard Buster tell me over the intercom. Taking in a deep breath I placed my paws on them and lifted them. I was expecting them to be heavy, but they felt like I was holding two empty cereal boxes in my paws. I began chuckling and smiling, showing them how easy it was to lift something incredibly heavy with just these gloves on. All the others were cheering for me, and I then tossed them off to the sides and the anvils hit the wall, leaving cracks and dents in them.

"Good work, now slam your paws on the ground and make me a tremor!" Buster instructed. And with that said, I slammed both paws down and on the ground were two small craters in the shape of my fist and the ground shook for a minute.

"Wow, talk about a powerhouse here, huh?" I heard Mike say.

"And I thought strong animals were only just a circus act" I heard Meena pipe in.

"Good work, now rip this in half" I heard Buster tell me. On a platform held by chains was an old Nissan and it looked pretty dented up and looked like it didn't even work anymore. I then walked up to it and placed my paws on the front and like Mr. Moon said, just like paper, I ripped it in half with no difficulties whatsoever.

"Nice work Johnny, now it's Meena's turn" Mr. Moon said. I just tossed the two car fragments to the sides and walked towards the rest of the group. Now it was time for Meena to show us what powers her suit had.

 **-Meena P.O.V.-**

I'm kinda nervous and excited, Johnny and Ash's suits had some pretty impressive feats to them, but now it was my turn.

"Alright Meena, press those two buttons on your collar" Mr. Moon told me. I remember there being two little triangle buttons on this collar that was attached to my suit from the back. Once I pressed them, I heard a small whirring sound, which probably meant the whole thing was powering up. After the whirring sound faded away, I heard Mr. Moon talk again from the microphone.

"The collar attached to your suit enhances vocal patterns to the point where you can create supersonic screeching screams. All you gotta do is yell as loud as you can, and the waves that the collar creates can shatter almost anything" I was told. So I'd get to have powerful screams, kind of like a siren from mythology. The same target that Ash used to demonstrate her sword launching came down in front of me.

"All you gotta do in just scream into those two itsy-bitsy little microphones" he told me. So, taking a deep breath, I screamed as loud as I could into the microphones and out of them came out the supersonic pulses that Mr. Moon was talking about. The waves not only shattered the target, but it went right through the wall and it also shattered the wall of a nearby apartment building. Inside the hole a panda was taking a shower until he saw me and he covered himself with a shampoo bottle and was now blushing. I turned off the collar, not wanting to create another series of waves that could probably hurt the poor panda.

"Sorry, sir!" I called out. Then, Mrs. Crawly came over with a large curtain and a nail gun. She nailed the fabric into the wall and covered up the hole I just made using my new powers.

"There we go dear, good as new" she said before leaving.

"Great job, Meena" Mr. Moon said to me, I also heard him clapping too. Everyone behind me also clapped, I just turned around smiled while shrugging my shoulders.

"Showtime, Mike. Come on up" shouted Mr. Moon, which meant now it was Mike's turn to show off his suit's tools.

 **-Mike P.O.V.-**

Alrighty then, time to see what this bad boy of a super suit can do. I gotta admit, I was a little shocked to realize I wasn't getting a job playing music, but when I saw this suit and realizing what it was meant for, I was already super excited to try this baby out. And how about this core thing, huh? Looks pretty awesome, and now that I got it powering my suit, I can see what tools it packs.

"Mike, your suit contains super sharp titanium scissor blades, and inside the heels of your boots is a button that activates a speeding mechanism. When it's activated, you can run up to speeds of over 150 miles per hour" Mr. Moon told me. Wow, I'm fast and I can cut things up too. The next thing I knew, that lizard, Mrs. Crawly came back with a tall rectangle shaped topiary.

"Give them a try" Buster said into the microphone again to try and encourage me. I knew what he was wanting me to do now, use my speed and blades to try and trim a new shape out of the topiary. I then flicked my wrists and the blades came out the top and then I pressed my heel down in the area of my boot the switch was and before you knew it, I was moving faster than any other animal alive. Moving towards the topiary, I ran around the bottom and worked my way up to the top while I sliced at the edges and corners of the leaves and then ran back down to the bottom, turning my boots and blades off.

"Pretty sweet huh?" I asked to the other behind me. I trimmed the whole thing to make it look like me posing as the 'Thinker' statue.

"Artistic, very artistic" Buster said.

"I'm impressed. And kinda jealous" Ash said clapping with her eyes wide.

"Tell me about it" Meena responded.

"Alright, Rosita! Your turn!" Buster called. And with that, I walked over and rejoined everyone else while Rosita was up.

 **-Rosita P.O.V.-**

Everyone else had such good weapons with their suits, it kinda made me nervous about my own weapons. Would they be just as good as everyone else's? I was now standing in the middle, and pressed the buttons that were close to my thumbs, the chainsaw blades popped up and the chain was now glowing blue.

"Rosita, you've got yourself some plasma chainsaw blades. They work just like a lightsaber, hold down on the buttons to make them run" Mr. Moon told me. Mrs. Crawley came back with a lot of blocks made of stone, metal, and rubber too. Once she left, I smiled with determination to show what my weapons can do, and held my thumbs down on the buttons. Now they were running and they sounded just like hovering while it ran. I began with the rubber block and it was sliced in half, some smoke emitting from the line where I cut, the same thing happened with the stone block, and the metal block too.

"Good work, Rosita. A word of warning, I would not use these weapons for lawn work, it'll just leave behind a huge smoking mess" Buster said. I just took a bow and pressed the buttons to make the blades retract into my suit's forearms. I gotta admit, these were some pretty darn good weapons.

"Last but not least, Gunter!" Buster cheered. With my demonstration out of the way, I joined the others and let Gunter take the spotlight.

 **-Gunter P.O.V.-**

I was the last one. Now it was time to know what I could do with these sweet looking gun things on my arms, and the wings on my back.

"Gunter, what you have are a pair of wings made from the same metals used to build fighter jets. And those guns are actually flamethrowers, and your gloves have sensors on them, when you clench your hands into fists, the fire will shoot out. Shoot some fire at the topiary Mike just made" I heard the koala tell me.

"What!?" I heard Mike call out. And as told, I clenched my fist together and pointed it at the topiary, a stream of fire came out from the front and the entire thing was completely burnt. I then released my grip and looked to the others.

"Check it out guys, I'm totally hot, no?" I told them. Johnny just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. I did get a few chuckles out of them.

"Alright, and there should be a button behind one of those flamethrowers that activate the wings" Mr. Moon pointed out. The button was behind the left flamethrower, so I pressed it and the wings popped out. They tilted and the turbines began to make me hover a few feet above the ground. I then began flying all around the area until I felt like I had enough flight time and I landed safely, pressing the same button to make the wings collapse.

"Good work everyone. Now you can swap the armor for your regular clothes and meet back here tomorrow. Your first official day of Mega-Mammals training begins at the same time and same place" Buster told us before we heard a clicking sound. I guess superpower practice was over. I have to admit, it felt good being a superhero.

 **A/N: Now everyone's powers have been revealed! And hopefully it's enough to impress Nana Noodleman and maybe she will give them the funding they need. Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the really long update last time. Everyone got a chance to demonstrate their powers that their suits gave them, and hopefully impressing Nana. Now, it's time to get into today's update where we finally meet... the bad guy! Every superhero movie/story has to have a good villain, and today's the day we introduce the villain who is an Entity, the foe everyone fears. Enjoy!**

 **-Normal P.O.V-**

Inside another world, there was nothing but large rocky platforms that floated in mid air, surrounded by black clouds and lighting struck for every single one. On these platforms stood creatures who's bodies were made up entirely of dark gray smoke, and with eyes that glowed dark orange. These were Entities, and they had been planning and planning for years ever since the first attack to strike once more. Each and every one of them was in a kneeling position in front of a taller Entity, and it gave the appearance that it had spikes on it's head and it had four glowing orange eyes instead of two of them.

"Lord Balthazar" the Entities who knelt chanted for about three times.

"Children, brothers, and sisters, the time draws near where we attack the realm they call 'Earth' once again. We failed the first time, because we were unprepared and faced the wrath of their weapons. I promise you that this time is different!" Balthazar shouted out to them and stomped on the ground at the last word he said. All the other Entities began cheering at his words before he spoke again.

"We have learned about their tools of defense! We've learned the weaknesses of their armies! And we, shall rise to power, and take control of their world. Even if it is by force!" he boomed loudly, sending the other Entities into a riotous frenzy until he spoke and silenced them once more.

"All I need to do, is to inhabit a body! And I will lead you, with the new suits of our latest designs into that world! Once the portal has been opened, I will lead much more of you and your brethren into our new world! It's inhabitants will all bow and serve us, or face death!" he shouted one more time and those who bowed before stood up and cheered louder than they did before. This brought pleasure to Balthazar, to know that he would take back what he once tried to claim many many years ago. He watched as his followers resume construction on their armors made entirely from brimstone that resembled the armor of ancient Trojan warriors with sharp jagged rocks on their shoulders, knees, forearms, and feet.

"Soon, my children. Soon, it will all be yours for the taking" Balthazar whispered to himself while sitting on a large stone throne that sat above a giant whirlpool of dark clouds and was also surrounded by purple and pink lightning bolts.

Back on Earth, Johnny was the last one to finish putting his armor back in his locker and place his core in an outlet to charge it up which was also inside his locker. He looked behind him to see Ash was walking out of the theater and he ran after her.

"Ash! Ash! Wait!" he called out to her before he finally caught up. The porcupine looked up to him and smiled.

"Oh, hey Johnny. I gotta say I really liked your suit. Those quake gloves you have can really do some damage" she told him, making him blush slightly and smile.

"Thank you. I really liked your suit too. I wouldn't even mess with swords that sharp, or swords that can shoot out of your arms" Johnny replied, admiring her own skills.

"Too bad I can't use them against Lance if he ever tries coming around my place again" the porcupine said giving off a small chuckle at the thought of her using her suit's tools against her unfaithful ex-boyfriend.

"Who's Lance? Ex-boyfriend or something?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. But I got my revenge" Ash answered.

"He must have been a real jerk to make you wanna take revenge" Johnny said.

"Yeah, he cheated on me with some other girl I didn't even know about. And I took my anger out on his car, slashed the tires, scratched the paint-job, and bashed in his windshield. After that, I threw his two-timing butt out of the apartment" she told him. Johnny was surprised, she wasn't your usual girl who would just go off crying to their best friend or watch sad soap operas while eating an entire tub of ice cream, she actually took action against him to show how angry she was with the one who broke her heart. Johnny then continued walking with her and reached into his pocket.

"I was actually wondering if maybe you'd wanna hang out sometime? You know, when we're not doing superhero stuff?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun. What were you thinking?" Ash responded, taking him up on his offer. Johnny felt his heart racing, he felt happy knowing Ash had said 'Yes' to hanging out with him.

"I was thinking maybe a movie? Then afterwards going somewhere for some food?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. Why don't you gimme a call when you find something good playing?" Ash asked before taking out a slip of notebook paper from her bag as well as a black pen. She wrote down her name on the top and two other words which were 'Home' and 'Cell'. She then wrote down her home number and her cell phone number before handing it to him. Johnny had never gotten a girl's phone number in his life, so this truly was something special to happen to him.

"Sure, will do" Johnny said before placing the number into his back pocket and then he was handed another piece of paper and the pen by Ash.

"Why don't give me your number too?" Ash suggested. All he did was nod and wrote down his cell phone number on it as well as his name on top of it.

"Here, it's my cell. My place really doesn't have a house phone" Johnny told her.

"Thanks" Ash said, looking up from his number to him. Soon, sounds were coming from his jacket.

"Johnny? Come in, Johnny!" a voice came from his pocket. It was Big Daddy's voice. He pulled out the walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Sorry dad, I was out to lunch. What's up?" Johnny answered, not wanting to tell his dad about the Mega-Mammals, figuring if he did he'd get lectured for hours on end and never hear the end of it from him.

"We need you back at the garage! We just put in a new engine in your truck and we want you to test it out at the gas station parking lot" Big Daddy said.

"Uh, alright. I'm on my way, Dad" Johnny said before placing the talkie back inside his jacket.

"So, see ya?" Johnny asked Ash who still stood in front of him.

"Yeah, call me sometime" Ash answered before walking away from the theater and back towards her own apartment. Johnny smiled as he watched her walk.

"Wow, what a neat girl" Johnny thought before he dropped his skateboard onto the sidewalk and began riding towards the garage. Placing his paw on where Ash put a bandage on his scrape he gained earlier.

Meena took the bus home and when she got back inside, her mother, grandfather, and grandmother. They all had excited looks on their faces, expecting to hear good news about the meeting that took place.

"Well? How was the meeting?" her mother asked.

"Were you offered a job singing in a band or choir?" her grandfather added.

"The meeting was fine. It had nothing to do with singing, but it did have something to do with me using my voice" Meena said while walking towards the fridge and took out a bottle of Cherry Coke and opening it.

"If it ain't singing, what could it have been?" her grandmother asked.

"Well, I think I may be a superhero now" Meena said, causing the older elephants to shout 'What!?' in unison.

"Yeah, some koala named Buster Moon was putting together a team to fight off the next possible Entity attack. We're calling ourselves the Mega-Mammals" Meena said before taking a large sip of her drink.

"How's that using your voice?" Meena's mother asked.

"I got this cool collar that can make my screams supersonic and I may have busted a hole in the wall with it" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And you said there were others?" Grandfather added in.

"Yeah, there's Johnny, Rosita, Ash, Gunter, and Mike. They're the other members of the team. I'm going back tomorrow for my first day of training" Meena told them. She then placed her drink back inside the fridge and then went to her room to relax.

Rosita and Gunter both took the same bus to get home since his dance studio was just across the street from her house.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Gunter asked as they both got off the bus.

"Yeah. I gotta admit, becoming a Mega-Mammal was the last thing I expected to happen today. It's so exciting though" Rosita said.

"I know, it feels like ten times better than being a normal animal" Gunter said. And with that said, the two waved each other goodbye and walked towards their own separate destinations.

Once Mike left the theater and went off to his apartment, it was just now Buster, Eddie, and Nana alone in the theater.

"So what did you think, Nana?" Buster asked. She remained silent for a while but gave a faint smile.

"I have to admit, you had a very good idea. And once I saw what those weapons can do, I was impressed even more than I was before.

"Does this mean...?" Buster was about to ask, but Nana spoke up before he could finish.

"Yes, I am now funding your Mega-Mammals" she said. This sent Buster cheering.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he repeatedly shouted while hugging her legs until she pried him off by herself.

"Just keep in mind, Mr. Moon. The world's counting on you, and them the next time an Entity decides to attack us" Nana said.

"Yes ma'am" Buster said with a military style salute. With that said, she took her checkbook out of her purse and began writing a check with a large amount of money on it and handed it to Buster. After one final 'Thank you' and a shake of the paw/hoof, she left.

"Now that you got your funding, what are you gonna do now?" Eddie asked.

"We're going shopping. If we're gonna train our greatest hopes against the Entities, we're gonna need some proper training tools" Buster cheered before running out the front doors of the theater, Eddie following behind him.

 **A/N: There you have it, the bad guy has been revealed as Balthazar, supreme overlord of all Entities. Not to mention, you can sense a romance beginning to spark between Johnny and Ash, and I do wanna clarify that there will be a lot of Johnny x Ash in this story. More good news, the Mega-Mammals have now officially have their funding from Nana Noodleman, and now training can officially begin... in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In the last update, we have our first glimpse at our villain's bad guy, and Johnny and Ash exchanged phone numbers. And now Buster got what he was wanting, funding to train the Mega-Mammals in order to protect the world from Entity attacks. So, let's dive into the update and see what will happen now. Enjoy!**

 **-Normal P.O.V.-**

Johnny woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, it was on a radio station and it was playing 'Heathens' by Twenty One Pandas. Once he got up and stretched, he left for the bathroom and began taking a shower. He sang along to the lyrics of the song as he scrubbed his fur with body wash and letting the hot water rinse the suds off.

"Today's the first day of Mega-Mammals training. I just hope I don't mess up on the first day" Johnny said to himself while the song was on an instrumental break and turned the water off. After stepping out of the shower, he dried off and brushed his teeth before changing into his day clothes and donning his favorite leather jacket. All that's left was putting his shoes on, and then went to grab his skateboard and his father appeared right in front of him.

"Johnny" he said.

"Ah!" the younger gorilla shouted and jumped backwards in surprise and landed on a stack of tires, toppling them over.

"Oh, sorry son" Big Daddy apologized, helping his son up off the ground.

"Thanks dad. Sorry about the tires" Johnny said before he picked a tire up off before his father took it from him.

"Don't worry about that son, I'll clean them up" Big Daddy said placing the tire on top of one that didn't fall when Johnny toppled it over.

"Thanks. Anyways, I better get going. I'm going to meet up with some friends" Johnny said before picking up his skateboard and placed it onto it's wheels and gave his dad a quick hug.

"Try not to stay out too late alright?" Big Daddy advised.

"I won't" Johnny said before taking off on his skateboard out of the garage. He then skated down the alleyway he took yesterday to get to the 'Moon Theater' and within minutes he found himself at the moon theater again, and just as he turned the corner, he saw Ash get off the bus and onto the sidewalk.

"Ash, hey!" the gorilla called out.

"Johnny, it's good to see you again" Ash said when she turned her head to the side and saw him. It made her heart jump a little inside her chest. She was still very very upset about what happened with Lance, but seeing Johnny made her feel very happy, and she felt warm inside whenever she was near him.

"Yeah, same here" Johnny replied before walking over to the theater door and holding it open for her. Ash, quite flattered at how such a gentleman Johnny was, walked in giving him a small 'Thank you'. The two of them then walked back inside together and saw that Meena, Gunter, Rosita, and Mike got there before they did and were right in the middle of putting their suits on.

"Oh, there they are!" Mike said to the others.

"We were wondering when you guys would show up" Gunter added while slipping on his flamethrower gauntlets.

"Well, we made it. Now just get suited up okay?" Johnny told them before he and Ash went on stage to their lockers and began swapping their regular clothes with their Mega-Mammal suits. Both gorilla and porcupine had taken only a few minutes to properly put their suits on and then taking their cores off the outlets meant for charging them and placing it into the center of it's chest when it belonged.

"Alright, got my core in, and ready go" Ash said to herself while looking at the mirror that hung onto the door on her locker. This was only the second time wearing her armor, but it still felt like the first time to her, being that she never really saw herself as a superhero until Buster gave her confidence and seeing what the suit's weapons could do.

"Good morning everyone! Glad to see everyone here with their suits on already!" a voice called out to them, and they saw Buster walking up the stairs up onto the stage.

"Today is your first day of training. Before we start, I want to make one thing clear to you all. Whenever you have your suits on, forget everything you think you've known about the world, none of that matters anymore. When you have those suits on, you are not ordinary citizens anymore, you are Mega-Mammals, and you will act and fight as one" Buster told them.

"So, do I make myself clear?" he added.

"Yes sir!" they all said at the same time. The koala then nodded and lead them back downstairs to where they first demonstrated their suits abilities. Buster then stood right in front of the others.

"Alright, how many of you know a form of martial art or fighting style?" He asked. All of them raised their paws/hands. Johnny was familiar with boxing, Rosita was familiar with Jujitsu since it's what she used in her vigilante days, Gunter used any kind of dance move that involved spinning and kicking and adapted it into a fighting style of his own, Meena used to take Tae-Kwan-Do when she was in sixth grade, Ash knew a thing or two about Maui-Thai, and Mike was familiar with boxing as well.

"Very good. You all probably have different ways of fighting, which is good for you, but bad for your enemies. Why? Because it means they don't know what's coming for them. They can't adapt and overcome to a fighting style they have not seen before or are not familiar with" Buster told them before he snapped his claws and Mrs. Crawley wheeled out several martial arts training dummies which Buster bought with some of the money that Nana had provided him.

"Each and every one of you gets a training dummy. If your skills are a little rusty, now is a time to use these suits and the dummies to improve yourselves whenever we actually face an Entity attack in real life" Buster told them. All them walked over towards a dummy and took a fighting stance.

"Get on with practicing ladies and gentlemen. I will be right back, just in case anyone has any questions" Buster said before he left the room and walked back upstairs to the technician's booth and turned on the TV, flipping through several news channels, waiting to see if there was a threat even close to an Entity attack that would be the perfect opportunity to introduce the Mega-Mammals to society as their new protectors.

"Some coffee, Mr. Moon?" asked Mrs. Crawley, pouring some coffee from a pot into a mug for the koala.

"Sure, thank you" he said, taking the mug from her and taking a sip.

"You're welcome, Mr. Moon" she said before leaving. A few minutes later, Eddie came into the booth.

"Morning Buster" Eddie greeted.

"Morning Eddie, you're late" Buster said, taking a sip from his coffee while still flipping through the news channels.

"That is a good cup of Joe" said Buster to himself, admiring how good the coffee was.

"Sorry, had to pick up the mail. I trust my Nana's money is being spent well?" Eddie asked while looking down from the booth to see the Mega-Mammals fighting with the dummies.

"Exceedingly well, Eddie. I'm telling you, those Entities are gonna have no idea what hit them if they ever try to step a foot into our world again" Buster said confidently.

"Buster, I've been wondering something. What if the Entities are far more stronger than last time? What if... this idea doesn't work?" Eddie asked. Buster spit his coffee out and looked to his friend with a shocked look.

"Eddie, why would you say that? Why would you even think that?" asked the koala.

"It's not that I don't support the idea, Buster. These creatures are a real, legitimate threat to our world, and they've already demonstrated what they can do. What if a bunch of animals wearing fancy suits with fancy weapons on them isn't enough to stop them?" Eddie told him.

"It will, Eddie. You just need to have faith in them. Once they hone their suits' powers to the point where they are one with the cores, armors, and the weapons, they'll be strong enough to take the Entities out for good" Buster retorted.

"How can you be so sure?" Eddie asked. A long pause filled the air.

"Because I believe they can. If I believe in them enough, if I train them well enough, if I make the weapons and the suits strong enough, they can find something inside them that they've never ever thought they had" Buster said with a small smile and his eyes looking down at the heroes he's training down from above. He smiled a little wider with each punch and kick they threw at the dummies, the more training they received, the more ready they were becoming to face the Entities.

 **A/N: I know this chapter was a little more shorter than the others, but I can assure you that there will be a little longer chapter next time. There's not really much to say about this chapter, but I'll say that now Mega-Mammal training has begun, and Buster shows how much faith he has in how his plan will work to protecting the world he calls home from an evil race of beings who want to destroy it. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
